1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to articles and processes involving various types of coatings comprising an anti-microbial agent and, more particularly, the use of coatings comprising an anti-microbial agent which may be applied to metal, glass and plastic substrates as found in refrigerator interiors.
2. Background Art
Refrigerator shelving, baskets, and other interior-related items are very susceptible to various types of bacteria, fungus and mildew. These refrigerator items are manufactured of materials such as metal, glass and plastic substrates. Spoiled foods can cause the surfaces of these substrates to be contaminated with various harmful bacteria, resulting in possible cross-contamination with other foods and migration of the harmful bacteria to adjacent areas of a shelf or onto other components attached to the shelf. In addition, when foods become spoiled, and in those instances when mildew and fungus may grow, offensive odors can occur. A refrigerator shut down over a period of time, and containing foods and liquids, becomes a perfect environment for the growth of mold and mildew; resulting not only in harmful bacteria but unpleasant odors as well. Thus, it would be advantageous to develop materials which could be applied to the aforedescribed refrigerator items, so as to eliminate or at least severely retard the breeding and migration of bacteria.
Currently, there are no known chemical compositions or procedures to readily prevent growth and migration of bacteria on refrigerator interior articles, where use of such compositions and procedures are also cost effective and comply with manufacturers' current shelf performance requirements. Systematic washing of refrigerator shelving and other interior components is one method of cleaning, which is often viewed by the consumer and user as time-consuming and bothersome. This is particularly true when trying to clean glass and plastic shelving where food particles may work their way into small corners or openings. Similarly, thorough cleaning of wire shelves is extremely difficult, since food particles may become lodged where the body wires are welded on top of center-support, reinforcement rods. Also, spraying of the above-mentioned articles by some liquid antiseptic or cleaners is considered to be a nuisance, since the shelving and other components need to be removed from the refrigerator so that proper spraying and cleaning can be achieved. Other more sophisticated cleaning methods may be employed that usually involve complex procedures not typically employed by a conventional user, such as high pressure steaming, antiseptic or solvent dipping and the like.
From a cost effectiveness position, it may not be economically feasible on some refrigerator parts such as plastic crispers to add the anti-microbial material to the plastic resin due to the size and the amount of the material required. Also, adding an anti-microbial agent to glass when it is in the molten state appears impractical, since it may be difficult to achieve a consistent, uniformed dispersion of the anti-microbial agent, particularly on the surface of the glass where it is needed to be effective. Thus, it would be advantageous to utilize a coating which would provide a practical, cost-effective method to integrate an anti-microbial agent with the surface of the article itself.